Children Blue's
by Be.Careful.I.May.Bite
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie have an argument about Children/Kids. Well Emmett seems to have taken something to heart, Rosalie didn't know why he was so upset, Carlisle finds out what's happened, Rosalie tries to fix her mistake. Canon couples. Carlise Esme. Edward Bella. Emmett Rosalie. Jasper Alice. Nessie/Renesmee Jacob. Rated K to be safe. Reveiw please. Just a one-shot.


_**Hi! I know I have many other fics to be working on but I just thought of this and needed to get it down before I forgot. So here you go!**_

_**Rosalie's POV.**_

I sighed and fell back onto my bed, Emmett and I had just had an argument, about children. As per usual.

I refused to let myself cry about it all. Emmett had ran out saying he wanted to be alone for a bit, he'd kissed me on the cheek before he left but something felt…..i don't know…off.

I knew he loved me but he looked pretty upset, even whilst holding a perfect poker face, it was in his eyes. It hurt me knowing I had done that.

Bella knocked on my door, Nessie by her side; the door was still open from Emmett leaving.

"Come in." I said.

"Hey Rose, are you and Em….okay?" Bella asked, looking worried.

"Of course, why wouldn't we be?"

"Well we heard shouting then Emmett came down, he looked really glum." She squeaked.

Hmm, I was still pondering why he looked so hurt. Usually he looked annoyed after an argument or even guilty when it was with me.

"We had a little argument." I admitted.

Nessie bound over to me, looking scared.

"You're not splitting up right?" She whimpered, showing me the image of them all wondering what the yelling was about, then when Emmett came downstairs looking more than 'glum', he looked torn. He looked as if he was enduring the worse pain imaginable.

I broke into sobs thinking about his face like that. 'Why does he feel like that?' I asked myself.

"Come on Nessie, I think Auntie Rose wants to be alone." Bella said, ushering Nessie out.

I nodded in agreement, lying, I wanted Emmett.

This felt different to our other arguments, usually we would both take a few minutes to calm down, say we were sorry, kiss and make up. Simple. But this, this felt so foreign to me.

I heard the front door shut downstairs.

"Emmett? Are you okay son?" Carlisle asked in a worried tone.

"Yes." Emmett's voice cracked up an octave.

"Come on, into my study son." Carlisle said.

I heard footsteps and a door click shut.

What is he so upset about? I racked my brain.

_**Carlisle's POV.**_

I hadn't seen Emmett look so hurt in almost a century, since his transformation.

He sat on a chair in front of my desk, looking down at his feet.

"Emmett, son you can tell me." I sat, moving a chair so I was sat in front of him.

His breathing hitched, he was holding back sobs. That's something about Emmett, he's usually so easy going and happy and brushes everything off as if it's nothing. But when he's seriously hurt or upset about something he could become the most sensitive guy on the planet.

"Let it out Em." I said softly.

He sniffed.

I wrapped my arms around my youngest son; sobs wracked through his body as he hugged me back, his head on my shoulder. It hurt to see him like this. I rubbed his back soothingly. When his cries subsided and turned into the odd sniffle he let go of me.

"Sorry D-Dad." He stuttered, something must have really gotten to him.

"It's fine son, what's wrong?" I asked.

"R-Rose and I h-had an a-argument." His breathing hitched again.

"What about?" Normally their arguments were dealt with before anyone even knew about them.

"Children."

"Ah." I said, suddenly understanding.

"B-But I-it wasn't like the other t-times though." He wiped his eyes even though no tears had been there, just an old human habit.

"Why not?" I put a hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged and turned his head, an indicator he wasn't telling the truth.

"Don't lie Emmett,. Something has got you upset, what happened?" I pressed.

"I g-got the feeling that sh-she w-w-w" He couldn't finish the sentence, more sobs over took him.

He sniffed.

"I think that she would give me up for children." He rushed out before his emotions could over rule him again.

_**Jasper's POV.**_

Everyone was in the living room apart from Rose, Em and Carlisle.

Emmett was seriously breaking down, Alice kept looking up at me worriedly.

I felt Rose's emotions from upstairs, Confusion, Pain, Sorrow, regret, despair, pain, anger and guilt.

Carlisle's were, pain and comfort.

Emmett was just a mess, Pain, despair, love, sorrow, anger, self-hatred, doubt and realization.

I hated to see/hear Emmett like this. Even though he is a lot younger than most of us (not Bella and Nessie) he's still our big brother (Esme and Carlisle's son), protector and partner in crime. He was everyone's rock, he would always be the one to cheer us all up.

So him being like this hurt, a lot.

_**Rosalie's POV.**_

"I think she would give me up for children."

I stopped sobbing immediately. What?! He though I would give him up? The whole house was silent apart from Emmett 's dry sobs and Carlisle's words of comfort.

Would I give him up for children? NO! I yelled internally. But a little voice in my head argued that I've only ever wanted children.

'But without Emmett there's no point!" I yelled internally again.

Then I had an epiphany,

If I didn't have Emmett, who would father my children? That's right, no one. I couldn't have children if I didn't have Emmett. I wouldn't want anyone else's children. When I imagined my children I imagined them half Emmett and half me, blonde curls, Emmett's old bright baby blue eyes, his dimples, my tanned skin, my old freckles. I couldn't imagine them without his features. No Emmett. No children.

I smiled to myself.

Emmett was calming down downstairs but was still breathing unevenly.

I got up and rushed downstairs to Carlisle's office. I knocked and stepped inside when Carlisle said to come in.

"Can I talk to you Em?" I asked softly.

Carlisle smiled and left, shutting the door.

"You seriously thing that Em?" I asked, sitting in front of him.

"Well….yeah." He wouldn't lift his head up to look at me.

"Look at me." I said.

He slowly brought his head up to me, he locked eyes with me, his golden orbs reflected so much hurt and pain it broke my heart. I had inflicted it.

I grabbed his hands.

"I wouldn't ever leave you, not for anything." I said firmly. "I mean seriously, No Emmett, No children. I don't want children if I can't have you. You're my Emmybear." I smiled at him.

His dimples suddenly returned and the twinkle that had been gone in his eyes re appeared.

"And you're my Rosebud." He grinned.

I kissed him fiercely on the lips.

There was a chorus of 'Awww''s from the living room.

We rolled our eyes and carried on the blissful kiss.

_**How was it? I will get back to my other fics really soon, but school has just started again today so I only had time to write you this, please tell me if you liked it! Or if you didn't! I will love a lovely lil' review!**_

_**EmmyLover19 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


End file.
